Frozen Hearts
by XxStoryTellersxX
Summary: Percy's powers were evolving. They turned into something no child of Poseidon could do Instead of water Percy's power turns to ice and snow. Fearing his power and their thrones the gods banish Percy to arrendale. The only two gods that stood by Percy were Artemis and Khoine. As it turns out Percy's mother was a child of khoine. Even though they stood by him they couldn't help alot


Third person pov

A man at about the age of twenty sat with his back to the door of his cabin. Snowflakes were suspended in the air in saddness because the young adult had just lost all his friends because of his evolving powers. The boys father had always said his powers were his because his father was the god of the sea, but now that his powers were changing he had turned his back on him. There was a knock on the door and a small voice

"Percy, do you wanna build a snowman". All the snowflakes fell on the floor as he heard the voice of the only friend that stuck by him. Percy opened the door and saw a small dark skinned girl with brown hair and golden eyes. Percy playfully sighed a smile creeping onto his face before he said

"Of course Hazel let's go build a snowman or snowdog or whatever you wanna make". As Percy and Hazel walked from cabin three they got dirty looks but they ignored them as they made it snow in the middle of June. Belive it or not Hazel amd Percy were now best friends, they were like brother and sister but others deserted them. As Percy made it snow for Hazel to build a snowdog a crowd formed around them, Annabeth Percy's ex-girlfriend stepped out and said

"Jackson, Levesque what do you two think your doing because two freaks like you shouldn't be allowed in public" Percy saw Hazel wince stood up and said

"What do you want Chase, because it looks like your harrassing us"

"I want you and levesque to get your ugly faces out of camp". Hazel seeing Frank nod in agreement burst into tears _and_ before Percy could do or say anything there was a bright flash and Percy and Hazel were gone

Percy's pov

When the light subsided I saw we were in the throne room. I saw Artemis looking at her siblings and Zeus in shame while the gods looked at us like we were the most evil people in the world. Hazel got closer to me and whispered

"Percy whats happening, why are they looking at us like that". Before i could happen Zeus spoke

"Perseus Jackson and Hazel Levesque your powers are growing two strong. We the gods have decided to banish you to a land where you can't get to our thrones". Before we even had a chance to argue or run a portal opened beneath us and I passed out

(dream sequence)

I was in a forest where the moonlight flowed through the trees and snow and ice covered everything. There was a gasp and i looked around and saw Hazel standing a few feet away from me. Before i could get to her there was a swirl of snow and the moonlight intensified so much that Hazel and i had to look away. After a few seconds we looked back and I saw Artemis and a women with platinum blonde hair, pale skin and frost blue eyes. Hazel was instantly bowing while i stayed on my feet defiance in my eyes. The other women chuckled while Artemis smiled at Hazel and said

"Please no bowing, if anyone deserves to be bowed to ot would be you too" Hazel quickly got up and brushed the snow off her jeans before saying

"Not meaning to be rude but who is she"

"This is my friend Khoine we are hear to give you some news and a proposistion". I nodded understanding what they wanted and Khoine said

"Perseus, i'm your grandmother thats why your powers are getting so frosty. Also Artemis and i are here to give you something you might like" my mouth dropped to the floor. Artemis started talking

"Perseus close your mouth you might catch flies. We are here to , if you agree make you two full blooded siblings". Hazel looked at me and I nodded slowly so she said

"We accept, but what will this do"

"This will make the powers you have growing even more powerful and you two will have a bond like no other siblings would have".We both nodded saying okay before i felt a pian and blacked out again"

(Dream sequence end)

The next time I woke up i was on the ground and the sun was shining in my face. I quickly looked around for Hazel and saw her laying by a pond. I quickly went over to her and tried to shake her awake. After a few minutes she woke upnand i caught a glimpse of myself in the pond water. I now had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes, I looked at Hazel and saw nothing had changed except for the fact that we were now full blooded brother and sister. Hazel looked at me and asked

"Percy where are we"

"We're in a place called Arrendale"


End file.
